


Kept In My Heart

by clari_clyde



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-26
Updated: 2004-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To love is to set free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kept In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/8757.html)
> 
>  
> 
> a [Fuda 100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/) challenge: [“Treasures.”](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/869.html)
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/kept-in-my-heart/>

_I want to be free . . ._

He couldn’t move. Heavy chains tugged at and limited his limbs. But this was after he couldn’t speak — a lesson learned the hard way. _Acceptance_ had been conditional — don’t break the peace.

❀

_Why am I free?_

“Tsuzuki. Why do you let me go if you are my master?”

“I got a riddle for you.”

“Tsuzuki. I’m serious.”

“How do you keep the one you love?”

“Tsuzuki- _san_  . . . ”

“You don’t. Love is selfless, unconditinal.”

❀

So, for Touda, he would be anywhere and would do anything for his master — bound by the ever unbroken gratefulness and loyalty. 


End file.
